


Gone Fishing

by LeTempest



Series: 25 Days of Spartacus [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTempest/pseuds/LeTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>super short blurb for the 25 days of Spartacus. </p><p>Prompt: Agron and Crixus go fishing. Because of reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything, it all belongs to the glorious Steven DeKnight and his fellow geniuses.

“But I”

“No,” Nasir cut him off, shooting him a sharp look, ”He likes to fish. You like to fish. You two need to bond. You’re going.”

Nasir shoved the tackle box into Agron’s hands. The German man shot him another pleading look as the horn honked again. Nasir only crossed his arms, a sign that he wasn’t going to be budged with puppy dog eyes.

Argon huffed, displeasure clear on his face as he snatched the pool by the door and stomped out. Nasir’s baiting call of “Have fun!” didn’t help matters much.


End file.
